


Teach Me How To...

by Writing_is_my_jam123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Funny, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_my_jam123/pseuds/Writing_is_my_jam123
Summary: On the surface, it may seem like Clarke is the one needing help, but can she help Lexa with her own problems too?





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys!
> 
> This is my first fic, so please be gentle! I hope you enjoy this, I'm trying to develop my writing so i hope it improves as we progress through.
> 
> Comments will always be appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since she was little, Lexa had always been able to remember things. It could be anything, from exactly what her cousin had been wearing on Saturday at the park to the telephone number that flashed by on a bus advert. It wasn’t until Lexa was exactly six years and 213 days old that she began to realise that it wasn’t normal to remember virtually everything.

She remembered her mum laughing in awe and near disbelief one sunny afternoon when Lexa recounted her whole spelling list of 50 words correctly and in the exact order on her sheet.

‘My little genius!’ she would say, pulling Lexa in for a tight hug.

Or the way her dad would smile and ruffle her hair, dragging a chair over to the kitchen side so she could help make pancakes with him on Saturday mornings, listening to him whistle along to the radio.

It was these kind of memories that Lexa cherished the most, because one vivid memory that she couldn’t shake was that of her parents the night of the accident.  
Lexa remembered the smell of her mothers perfume, the sound of her dress zipper being done up by her dad, the gentle look of love that passed between them as Lexa lay across their bed, playing with her mothers ear rings.  
She remembered gazing into to mirror, watching as her mum carefully did her makeup and clicked those same ear rings into place, the gentle smoothing of her necklace around her throat. And then, with a kiss and a hug from them both, she watched them walk leisurely down the drive, arm in arm, to where their taxi waited to take them to the lavish work party that awaited them both.

Except they never made it.

And that was the last time Lexa saw them alive.

 

The next memory still portrayed so vividly in Lexa’s mind is that of her parents coffins, laying side by side next to the oblong holes in the ground where they would soon be laid to rest in, her mind and heart numb as the rain spat lightly, leaving little droplets of water on the waxy lily petals. The pain sometimes catches in her heart, even now catching her off guard, as she remembers them being lowered slowly into the ground, her hand gripped tightly in her aunts as she turned and buried her head into her long black coat.

 

Now, at the age of exactly 25 years and 140 days, Lexa’s memory is still the same. Sometimes she can’t imagine life without being able to remember her entire shopping list or the exact words in a conversation with her friends. But on days like today, she curses how well she remembers; the pain never ceasing to accompany the vivid pictures so easily recalled to her mind.

With a heavy heart, she opens her eyes and sees the sun streaming through the large French balcony doors on the far side of her room, leaving the faintest shadows across her face. With no desire to get out of bed, she rolls over and grabs her phone, charging on the side table.

Three messages.

 **Anya -** _Lexa. I’m flying out to Reykjavik in about five minutes time, and won’t land until 8am your time. I’ll call you as soon as I land. I love you._

 

Lexa glances at the time, 7:45am and sighs. Growing up, Anya was the closest thing she had to a sister, and even now they are still closer than most fleshly siblings. She knows that to resist her determined cousin is pointless so instead, she leaves her phone on the side, pulls back the covers and nimbly springs out of bed and over to the ensuite bathroom to use the bathroom, dark wooden floorboards cold on her feet.

15 minutes later, Lexa is gently teasing her freshly showered curls with a clean towel, trying to dry as much water as she can when she begins to hear the tinkling of her phone ringing. With a sigh, she flicks her hair back and dumps the towel on the marble countertop, trickling water forming rivulets down her back.

‘Hey sweetie’ Anya’s voice is uncharacteristically soft and Lexa cringes slightly at her tone; she hated feeling pitied.

‘Hello Anya. I trust you arrived safely’ Lexa’s voice firm and without any inflection of emotion.

She knew the real reason of Anya’s call and was reluctant to have that conversation.

Anya sighs; she also knew that Lexa would be especially emotionally reserved today.

‘Yeah, just touched down and waiting for my luggage. You wouldn’t believe how cold it is here’

Lexa smiles weakly at Anya’s attempt to make small talk with her whilst the awkward unsaid sits between them like a heavy cloud.

‘Go ahead Anya, say what you want to say’ Lexa sighs, sitting down on the side of her bed and picking absently at a loose thread in her duvet.

‘Lexa… Please don’t seclude yourself. Go and do something today, take your mind off of it all. You know they wouldn’t want you to be sad.’

Lexa frowns, that was exactly the opposite if what she wanted to do today. She wanted to sit, and think on those painful memories; the only day she really allowed herself to indulge the flood of memories that were never far from hr thoughts.

‘I know it’s a tough day for you, and I’m sorry I can’t be there too. But please don’t make yourself worse. Go and take a walk, enjoy the fresh air, meet up with someone, anything but what I know you want to do.’

‘Anya’ Lexa’s tone flat and Anya’s shoulders tense, she’s cautious not to overstep the line on a delicate day like today.

‘I really don’t feel like seeing anyone today’ she says in a quiet voice.

‘I know Lex. But I also know what happens when you think too much. Promise me you’ll at least step outside once today, I bet it’s beautiful today’.

Lexa couldn’t disagree with either of those statements; she did have a tendancy to over think and it was certainly a glorious, sunny day. ‘

Fine, I promise.’ She says evenly.

She knew that Anya was only looking out for her, and perhaps it would be good to take a walk. It wasn’t like she had many other plans.

‘Good.’ And with the awkwardness out the way, Anya continues to chatter on about her journey, Lexa half listening as she wanders around her room, picking out an outfit to wear.

 

 

Two hours later, and she’s walking leisurely along Stanley Park Drive, headphones in as she listens to a melancholy play list, hands deep in the pockets of her parka. Not that she would care to admit it, but perhaps Anya had been right; a walk in her favourite spot is certainly lightening her mood a bit.

She slows her pace as she walks past the rowing club, all the boats and yachts swaying gently in the sea breeze, sunlight reflecting off their shiny exteriors. Walking further along, she is rewarded with a sight of the glorious harbour, the vast cityscape of Vancouver sprawling across the water. She stops and watches, as she sees two boys struggling to fold a length of rope between them on the jetty. A man realises, and gently jogs from where he has been tying a boat and takes over from the smaller boy, rolling the rope deftly.

She continues walking, nodding to two cyclists who thank her for moving from their path and carries on like this for some time before coming across a bench that she decides to sit on for a bit.

Lexa leans back and closes her eyes, allowing the sun to warm her face. Her parents used to love it here. They would bring Lexa when she was a kid; she could remember the picnic bag swinging in her mothers hands and she and her dad would raise ahead to find a nice shady spot. They would then kick a ball between them for hours before lazily sprawling on a blanket for the afternoon.

Lexa’s forehead scrunches up as she recalls those days. Her aunt and uncle had tried to replicate it, taking Anya and Lexa together after the death of her parents, but it was never the same. Lexa can feel the painful emotions rising in her chest as she remembers.

She leans forward, elbows on her knees, breathing slowly, willing her mind to stop thinking.

 

She suddenly becomes aware of a couple walking across her line of vision, holding hands and laughing.

The girl, a pretty blonde, playfully taps the arm of her boyfriend as he laughs loudly. They stop just away from Lexa, looking out at the view themselves.

Lexa closes her eyes again but is startled when five minutes later, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

‘Um excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of me and my girlfriend?’ She looks up at the owner of the voice, a guy probably in his mid twenties holds out his phone to her.

Lexa takes note of his pale face, mid length dark hair and soulful dark brown eyes, eyebrows raised in earnest at her.

‘Of course’ she replies, reaching for the phone.

‘Great, thanks so much!’ he cheerfully replies, hurriedly walking over to the blonde, his girlfriend, and wraps an arm around her shapely waist.

Lexa follows, and lines up the camera, snapping a few pictures as they obediently smile. ‘There you are’ she says with a smile, and the guy leans forward to retrieve his phone.

‘Thank you’ the blonde says raspily whilst looking at her and Lexa turns her attention to the girl, and is caught off guard by her attractive face, mouth upturned into a shy smile and Lexa can’t help but stare a little as she takes note of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, set off beautifully by the sparking deep water behind them.

‘Uh no worries’ she says a little awkwardly, looking down at her feet as the guy pockets his phone, seemingly unaware of Lexa’s reaction to his girlfriend.

  
After slightly too long Lexa turns to walk away, finally tearing her own eyes from the girls.

‘Let’s keep walking up here Finn’ the girl says in her sultry voice, as they walk in the opposite direction, not seeming to have noticed the effect she had on Lexa as the guy wraps his arm back around her.

 

Lexa lets out a long breath, puffing her cheeks out as she turns to walk back home, those blue eyes flashing in her mind the whole way.


	2. Goofy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the main theme of the story comes in...  
> We see Clarke and Lexa part deux and there's a little fluff :)
> 
> Please hit me up with comments!

**Five months later**

January was a month of new starts, new possibilities and renewed optimism. So what a great time to move to an entirely new city, right? Clarke heaves the last of the heavy cardboard boxes from the moving van and dumps it on the sidewalk, chest heaving at the exertion. ‘All done!‘ Finn says, giving her a quick smile as he disappears through the communal doorway into their new apartment block, leaving Clarke catching her breath with her hands on her hips.

‘Thanks guys, you were great’ she says to the moving guys, fumbling in her pocket for some change to give them as a tip.

They mumble their appreciation and hop back into the van as Clarke turns and looks up at the heavy, grey sky above her, snow flakes gently falling and settling in her hair. She shivers, perhaps moving to a new place in the coldest month was not their best idea. Still, nothing could quell the bubble of excitement she could feel rising in her chest; this was going to be the start of a brand new chapter. With one last look around, her eyes settle on the sign above her, ’The Madison’ and she can’t help but smile as she skips over to the front doors, and sprints up the stairs taking two at a time to the third floor.

 

‘Babe, do you think we need to check the heating settings?’ Clarke’s face scrunches up into a frown as she looks intently at an old, yellowing manual with ‘Heating instructions’ scrawled across the front page in messy writing whilst turning the corner from the bedroom into the living room.  
When Finn doesn’t reply, she looks up, slightly frustrated that he can’t seem to hear her, when she sees the sight before her and it makes her stop, a confused look appearing before a soft smile slowly fills her face. Before her were two boxes stacked on top of one another, with two mugs and a bottle of champagne with Finn grinning beside them.  
‘Happy moving in day babe’ he says softly, before making his way over to her and giving her a kiss. Clarke sighs in happiness as her arms come up and around Finn’s neck as she leans into his chest.

‘So this is what you’ve been doing whilst I’ve been unpacking our bedroom stuff’ she says smiling into his neck. Finn laughs before making his way over to the table and begins to uncork the champagne.  
‘To a new life here. Clarke, when I asked you to move here with me to start my new job, I really didn’t think you would. But the fact you have has made me so happy and now I can’t imagine you not being here. So thank you’ The cork releases with a sharp pop, and Finn gently pours some into the two mugs, waiting for the fizz to recede before filling them up. He hands one to Clarke.

‘Thankyou for asking me. And I know you boss already thinks you’re amazing, but you’re certainly going to prove it on Monday. Cheers’ she says as they clink glasses and take a long mouthful each. She pads over to the plate glass windows lining the living room, and looks down at the darkened street, lights from the cars flashing as they pass.  
Finn rests his arm gently around her shoulders ‘I hear there’s a load of good restaurants along her, want to check them out?’ he says before taking a sip of his drink. Clarke yawns, suddenly realising it’s taken them all afternoon to get sorted and yet there still seems to be boxes everywhere.

‘If I look at another box, I might cry’ she says laughing.

‘I’ll take that as a yes then’ and with that, Finn drains his glass before moving to the kitchen, searching around for his coat and trainers. Clarke follows suit and heads to the bathroom, quickly checking her reflection. She sighs a little as she realises how tired she looks today; the skin under eyes just slightly grey and her complexion pale. She reaches for her makeup bag, rummaging around before finding her blusher, coating her brush in it before sweeping it along her cheekbones. Satisfied with her appearance, she bends down to dig around in the box dumped on the floor, before finding her perfume, and spritzes her neck and wrists before turning out the light and looking for something the resembles a coat.

 

Two hours later, and they’re both finishing up their meals. Finn leans back and sighs, a content look on his face as he watches Clarke finish her last mouthful. ‘That was so good!’ she says with a smile. She and Finn talk for a few minutes before the waiter appears ‘can I take these away?’

‘Sure’ and with that the waiter begins to clear away their plates and cutlery.

‘Is this your first time at The Naam restaurant?’ he asks politely.

‘Yes, we’ve just moved to the area, so we thought we’d try this place out.’ Finn responds, placing his hand over Clarkes as she swirls the wine in her wine glass.

‘Ah, welcome to Vancouver!’ the waiter says with a genuine smile on his face. ‘Are you from close by?’ he asks whilst focusing on stacking their plates on top of one another.

‘Er no actually, we’re both from California, so this is a massive change. I got a job promotion to work alongside my CEO here at the head office, so we’ve just moved today and I start my job next week.’ Finn takes a swig of his beer, his eyes flitting to Clarke as she gazes at him, the candlelight softly drawing shadows across her features, here eye colour indeterminable in the low light, and a proud smile on her face.

‘Well good luck, if you need to know anything about the area, then just shout. I’m John by the way, I’ve lived in Kitsilano since I was 10. I hear there’s going to be a lot of snowfall this week, so maybe you should check out the mountain’.

‘Check out the mountain?’ Clarke asks as she looks at the waiter, a confused look on her face, as he starts to move away.

‘Yeah, you know, boarding or skiing, depending on how badass you are’ he says with a smile.  
Clarke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, wine glass halfway to her mouth. ‘I hadn’t even thought about that’ she smiles at Finn, already watching his expression change to that of excitement.

‘Would you be up for it?’ he asks, a grin beginning to play out on his face.

Clarke finishes her glass of wine ‘Of course, how could we not?’

‘Well that’s settled then, perhaps this week we could check it out’ Finn waggles his eyebrows at Clarke, making her laugh softly. They gaze at one another for a few seconds, before Clarke tries and fails to stifle a yawn, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

‘Come on, let’s get you home’ Finn makes a motion to the waiter for the bill and reaches into his pocket for his wallet whilst Clarke begins to pull her coat on.

 

Ten minutes later and they’re strolling, arms linked, along the main road. Clarke leans her head on Finn’s shoulder and feels her heart lurch with love; moving was such a good idea, she thought.

Despite what anyone else said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa’s breath was visible in the air as she pulls the front door to of the rented chalet. She pulls her beanie down over her ears, the cool air already nipping at them. Her boots crunch against the fresh snow, hers the only tracks in the clean, thick blanket of pure white before her. Her long, thin fingers reach into her pocket and pull out a set of keys as she continues walking, shielding her forest green eyes against the watery morning sun. A pang of hurt hit her heart; her dad had loved it when the sun lit up the snow. She shakes the memory out of her had and carries on walking.

Damn, she thought. I’m going to need sunglasses.

 

With a sigh, she turns on her heel and jogs back to the front door, letting herself back in. She carefully hops along the wooden hallway, hoping that the less she touches the floor, the less likely she is to bring in any snow. She finds them on the cluttered walnut coffee table, and places the black wayfarers on her head, over her beanie.  
Five minutes later and she’s back where she was before. She approaches a dark wooden shed that has definitely seen better days, snow piled on it’s roof. She unlocks the padlock deftly and opens the creaking door, it’s a few seconds before her eye adjust to the inside of the dark shed. She begins to pull at something long and cumbersome, trying to pull it out at an awkward angle. Finally, she grasps it and gives it a tug, leaning it against the outside of the shed before reaching back in for a battered rucksack carelessly left on the floor.

She locks the door, and walks over to a snowmobile, her snowboard balancing on her shoulder effortlessly. Gently, she places the board and rucksack in the attached trailer and lithely lifts her leg over and sits down on the seat. Putting the keys in the ignition, she pulls down her sunglasses over her big green eyes and revs the throttle at the same time, the engine throatily coming to life before she shoots off across the snow down a ridge across to the main part of the resort.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, and she’s pulling up behind a small, low building, killing the engine as she settles into a spot.

She raises her hand in greeting as a figure approaches.

‘Hey Lexa, how’s things?’ the figure calls out, dark curly hair falling into his deep brown eyes, a friendly smile on his freckled face.

‘Great, thank you. And how are you Bellamy?’ Lexa calls out as she walks round to the trailer and picks up her rucksack as Bellamy lifts her board out, eyebrows quirked.

‘Yeah not bad, looks like it’s going to be lovely. You got a big class today?’ he asks, leaning his arm on her board, the ‘Mount Seymour Resort’ badge on his coat now showing.

Lexa sighs. ‘I haven’t even checked yet. I suppose everyone is already inside?’ she asks as she throws the rucksack onto her shoulder, beginning to walk to the small building, Bellamy bringing her board as he walks with her.

‘Of course, you know these guys; won’t show up early unless you offer breakfast’ he chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. They reach the battered wooden door, and Bellamy leans Lexa’s snowboard against the rack, positioning it between a set of skis and another board.

It take’s Lexa’s eyes a moment or two to adjust as they enter the makeshift staff room. There is a threadbare, tired looking sofa covered in several throws immediately next to the door on the left, placed in front of an ancient TV. She takes off her sunglasses and beanie simultaneously, her dark wild curls immediately springing loose and she gently places her sunglasses on her head. Lexa approaches the table to her right, chairs either side and dumps her worn rucksack on the floor next to a vacant seat, opposite the three guys who are already halfway through their breakfasts whilst laughing and talking. Bellamy follows suit and sits next to her.

‘So Octavia was totally fine about coming out tonight?’ asks a skinny guy, grinning as he hooks a rasher of bacon into his mouth, a furry trapper hat and large black goggles sitting on top of his head.

‘Sure man, O is looking forward to it! Although she did say she would only come if Lexa is…’

Lexa laughs as she sits down, unzipping her rucksack to pull out a ripe banana. ‘Another drunken night out with you guys; yeah Octavia definitely needs some female company to keep her sane. I’ll come’ she says with a smirk and winks across to the owner of the question.

Lincoln’s dark eyes look up at Lexa as he smiles and flashes a glimpse of his teeth, white against dark skin. His muscles twitch under the black thermal layer as he crosses his arms against his wide chest and shrugs his shoulders.

‘Then it’s settled. Lexa, O, Jasper and I are in. What about you Blake?’ Lincoln directs his question to Bellamy, who was in the process of pouring himself a coffee from the pot on the table.

‘Um, yeah, sounds like fun. Are we hitting Ravens?’ he asks innocently, eyes focused on the black liquid spilling into his mug. Lexa and Lincoln smirk at one another .

‘Bellamy, could you be anymore obvious?!’ states Monty, who had been quietly eating his porridge up until now. His dark brown eyes crinkle as he smirks at Bellamy, eyebrows raised in amusement until they nearly touch his floppy brown hair.

‘What are you talking about? It was just a question, it’s not like I really care’ says Bellamy, flushing slightly as he feigns indifference and refuses to look at anyone.

‘Okay Bell, if you say so’ says Lexa, green eyes sparkling , her plump lips smirking as she rests her hand on his forearm and gives it a squeeze as Lincoln snorts. Bellamy turns a shade darker.

Jasper pipes up ‘Just tell her you fancy her! I’m pretty sure she likes you too, just ask Octavia’.

‘He can’t ask his baby sister, that’s cheating! He has to find out by actually asking Raven. Although O does already know the answer…’ Lincoln waggles his eyebrows

‘Seriously guys, this isn’t funny. Anyway, may I remind you we are at work, and we all have jobs to be getting on with.’ Bellamy huffs as he gets up, draining the dregs of coffee and pushes his chair back as the others follow suit, grumbling as they clear up their plates. Jasper and Monty walk over to the makeshift kitchen, placing their plates and cutlery into the ancient dishwasher, whilst Bellamy puts the milk into the small fridge.

‘You checked out your group for today?’ Lincoln asks Lexa as he scrapes the remainder of his pancake into the bin.

‘Nope, but seeing as it’s the start of the season, I reckon it’s going to be an average size. You?’ she asks as she hands her banana skin to Monty, a grateful smile on her face. She zips up her bright teal blue coat fitting perfectly to her toned body and tucks her wayward curls inside.

‘Not yet, but you know skiiers, they’re always late!’ he chuckles as he pulls his blue coat on. He turns around to pick up his gloves that had fallen onto the floor, and Lexa gazes a glimpse of the words SKI INSTRUCTOR blazoned across his back in big white letters.

 

They walk together, out of the building and across the path to another building, waving to Jasper, Monty and Bellamy as they walk away to the snowmobiles, chatting together as they discuss the responsibilities of their job - waking the resort up by starting the ski lifts and moving the snow around to best cover the pistes.

Lexa glances at the chunky black Michael Kors watch wrapped around her slight wrist, 7:40. Ski schools start at 9, but she and Lincoln liked to start their day of with a few trips up the mountain, racing one another to the bottom.

They enter the main building, dark and cold, and Lincoln flipped the switch, fluorescent lights gently clicking and humming as they lit up the room. Before them was a large space, empty now, but in an hours time it would be packed with people queuing to retrieve their hire gear and checking lists to see when and where their ski schools would begin. The room smelt damp and of old socks, which was hardly a surprise as hundreds of pairs boots lined rows of racking located behind a long wooden counter that divided the room in two.

Next to the boots, more racking held rows of ski’s, poles, snowboards and helmets, all looking a little tired and worn but still in fairly good condition.  
Lincoln walks over to the counter and lifts up a section of it so he can walk through to the other side. He enters a small room on the left, and disappears to find his ski gear. Lexa heads to the counter and pulls out goggles and gloves from her rucksack before following Lincoln.  
In the small room, she opens a battered locker and pulls out the boots inside before throwing her rucksack in. She doesn’t bother to lock it; nobody would dare touch someone else’s stuff here, especially not hers.  
They both get ready and they are just leaving the hire room as a short female walks towards them.

‘Hey guys, starting early as usual I see’ she says, smiling up at Lincoln and Lexa.

‘You know us Harper, we like to beat the rush!’ Lincoln grins at her, skis balanced on his shoulder. Lexa waves at Harper as she walks over the grab her board, pulling her sunglasses down and placing her goggles in her pocket; she wasn’t sure they’d be necessary today. She hears a mechanical whine as the four man chair lift twenty yards away shudders into life, chairs slowly moving round and taking empty seats to the top of the mountain.

‘Lex, hurry up, we’ve only got half an hour and I want to get at least one run in’ Lincoln shouts as he clicks his boots into his skis, pushing himself across the snow to the lift with his poles.

‘Okay okay, patience is a virtue you know!‘ Lexa rumbles as she jogs after him, board under her arm. She reaches the turnstile, which beeps as it recognises her lift pass in her upper arm pocket and she pushes herself through, adjusting her bindings on one boot as she coasts along.

She and Lincoln line up, both looking behind as they take a seat on the chair lift and gently bring the safety bar down.

‘This is my favourite time of day’ Lincoln sighs contently, looking out at the blanket of pure white snow, the sunshine making it gleam as it contrasts with the tall, deep green trees raising up either side of them as the begin to climb the mountain.

‘You say that every day’ Lexa says with a laugh, also admiring the view.

‘That’s because I never get bored of it’.

They sit in content silence for the rest of the journey, the only noise the whirring of the lift and the slight breeze that whistles past their ears.

As they begin to approach the top, Lexa lifts the safety bar up and turns slightly so her board is in line with the ramp they are fast approaching. She neatly disembarks as she pushes herself off the chair, briskly gliding down the steep incline before pulling her board with her one foot strapped in parallel across the mountain. She bends down to strap her other foot in, Lincoln quietly approaching behind her as he pulls a black hat onto his shaven head.  
They grin at each other, a frisson of excitement bubbling in Lexa’s chest.

‘Three, two, one… GO’ shouts Lincoln as he pushes himself away with his poles, shooting off down the slope. Lexa gasps at his quick tactics

‘That’s cheating!’ she shouts as she jumps and twists simultaneously to turn her board so she is now facing down the mountain. She quickly picks up speed, making neat waves of snow as she glides across the fresh powder. She catches up with Lincoln, pulling up close behind him before cutting straight across his path, snow spraying either side.

‘Now who’s cheating?!’ he roars at her, a big smile on his face as she smirks and pokes her tongue out as she effortlessly passes him.

 

They continue this, running circles around each other all the way to the last slope, before they both bend to achieve as much speed as possible. Lincoln squats down, his brow set in determination as he tucks his poles under his armpits and zooms faster down the slope. Lexa follows him, but crunches low, leaning to touch the spot in the middle of her board as she begins to pick up some serious speed. She can feel the wind whipping at her hair, sunglasses not quite protecting her eyes enough from the cold air as they begin to water.  
The frisson of excitement quickly turns to dread as memories enter her mind, panic starts rising in her chest and she gasps as she immediately straightens herself, slowing herself down. She can’t breathe, and she feels like shes losing control as she slowly weaves the rest of the way down the mountain and pulls up to a gradual halt. Breathing hard, she clutches both her knees, willing he mind to forget the images.  
Lincoln rushes over, his face full of concern as he quickly forgets his victory and gently rubs Lexa’s back, soothing her. She feels her breathing slow, the panic subsiding as she takes deep breathes.

‘Sssh. You’re okay’ Lincoln gently whispers and Lexa’s breathing returns to normal. She looks up at his face, and smiles weakly.

‘I’m sorry, kinda ruined that one for you, didn’t I?’

‘You just really didn’t want to win today did you?’ he smiles gently as he teases her.

‘I’m okay, just you know sometimes that stretch really triggers those memories’.

‘I know. We don’t have to talk about it. Will you be okay for classes?’

‘Sure’ she says as she unbuckles her bindings, her mind still swimming but a determined look has taken over her features, her jaw set as she reaches down to pick up her board.

‘Never better’ she murmurs under her breath as she walks with Lincoln.

 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Group 3, it says’ Clarke squints at a sheet of paper, finding hers and Finn’s name printed one under the other.

‘It says to go to the nursery slope and there’s apparently a sign with 3 on it and that’s where we all meet’ Clarke frowns a little; she hates vague instructions.

‘Don’t worry babe, we’ll find it’ Finn puffs as he pulls the laces on his hired snowboard boots tight.

‘Wow, these boots are hard work! I’m going be shattered before we even start!’ he jokes as he ties the laces in a looping double knot.  
Clarke had already got hers on, but hadn’t struggled with the laces like Finn; the girl behind the counter had done it for her.

She smiles smugly at Finn as he begins the arduous task of the left boot, and instead looks down at her appearance. As this was the first time for them both, they were wearing a mismatch of borrowed clothes. John, the waiter at the restaurant had turned out to be a neighbour in their block, and had lent them some of his and his girlfriends old boarding gear. When John and Emori had came round to present the clothes to them, Clarke had doubtfully looked down at the slightly smaller coat and salopettes; Emori was quite petite, but she had tried to hide her thoughts with a grateful smile. Finn on the other hand hadn’t a problem with his stuff as he and John were about the same build.

‘But Finn, she’s not curvy like me, and these are way too small!’ she had whined later on that evening whilst trying it on, dramatically falling onto the bed.

‘Clarke, you’re completely exaggerating. They are not too small, the fit you just fine. You look great. In fact, you look really great’ he said with a sly wink as he came over to lie next to her.

 

‘Phew, okay I think I’m done’ Finn exhales with a sigh, bringing Clarke’s mind back to the present.

He picks himself up off the bench and grabs both snowboards as Clarke leads the way in search of their class meeting point.

 

Ten minutes later, and they are standing under a large sign with the number 3 printed on it. Clarke nods a little nervously as other people begin to approach and hover with them under the sign.

‘What time is it?’ Clarke asks Finn for the third time, a little impatiently. She hated waiting, and her nerves were making her a little irritable.  
Finn rolls his eyes as he pulls out his phone to check.

‘Babe It’s only just gone 9, so the instructor should be here any minute. Don’t get so worked up’.

‘Easy for you to say’ she mumbles under her breath and looks down at the ground, kicking at some snow the toe of her chunky boot.

‘Hello everyone, I’ll be your instructor today…’ Clarke looks up as she hears a deep voice and sees a tall, dark, muscular guy with a shaven head approaching their group. His mouth is turned up in a smile and his hands are clasped together in front of him. As he gets a little closer his face drops and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

‘Oh wait, sorry guys you’re boarders, that’s not me after all! I must be over here then’ he pulls out a folded bit of paper from his jacket pocket and frowns at it.

‘Yep, sorry I have group 2. Your instructor should be with you any minute. Sorry again’ he says, looking slightly embarrassed as he walks off to the group standing next to theirs.

A couple in the group giggle.

‘Well I’m glad he’s not our instructor, he certainly would have shown me up’ Finn jokes with Clarke, waggling his eyebrows.

‘You scared I would fall for his muscles and handsome face?’ she smirks back at him, despite her irritability.  
Finn chuckles softly when they hear someone approaching.

‘Ahem, sorry about that everyone, actually I will be your instructor today.’ The soft voice carries across the group, and Clarke and Finn turn around to face the owner of it. As they do so, Clarke’s cerulean blue eyes fall on the approaching figure, and she takes a sharp breath, a look of surprise on her face.

She frowns slightly. _Why do I feel like I’ve seen her before?_

Her heart starts to beat a little faster, although Clarke isn’t sure if that’s down to the possible recognition or the fact that this girl is _stunning._ Like model stunning. Clarke gapes at the woman in her teal blue coat, sunglasses perching casually on her head and she takes in her high cheekbones and plump lips upturned in a friendly smile before her gaze settles on the brunettes eyes, taking in the group before her.

 _I wonder what colour her eyes are_ …

‘Hey, are you okay?’ Finn asks, a look of concern on his face.

 _Damn, he noticed_. Clarke thinks before looking up at Finn, smiling as she closes her mouth and tries to conceal the look of wonder on her face.

‘Yeah fine’ she says brightly.

‘So I’m Lexa, sorry to disappoint some of you ladies that you don’t have Lincoln, our resident Hulk’ she looks amusingly at a trio of young ladies in front of her, who all titter like school girls.

‘I believe all of you have either have none or very little experience boarding…’ Lexa continues her introduction the group of seven people standing before her, but Clarke can hardly concentrate as she continues to take her in.

_That coat is really close fitting, I wonder if she works out…. Clarke! Stop perving!_

Clarke shakes her head, as if to dislodge her inappropriate thoughts.

‘So without further ado, let’s begin!’ Lexa finishes her little monologue and turns around to pick up her own board.

‘This way everyone’ and with that she starts walking over to a gentle slope which is deserted.

As they walk, the three ladies start chatting to Lexa, whose eyes crinkle and lips pull at the corner to display her amusement as she listens to one of them relaying a funny story. Clarke gawps, and her fingers twitch.

She wishes for the first time in a long while that she had a pencil and some paper, desperate to capture Lexa’s expression.

The thought surprises Clarke, she really hadn’t thought about drawing since…. Well since the accident.

‘Okay, so let’s start by attaching one foot to our boards’ Lexa turns to face the group, having planted one end of her board into the snow so it stood up by itself and steps closer.

The group all sit down and start to have a go at securing their dominant foot to the board, Lexa moving between each of them to help.  
Clarke huffs as she attempts to strap herself in, ankle bent at an awkward angle, trying in vain to secure her left boot to the board just as Finn does.  
As she’s stretching forward, a hand appears before her and reaches over to pull her leg straight.

‘Here, if you straighten your leg, it tends to be easier’

Long fingers then tug at her boot until it’s sitting in the binding properly, before they neatly tighten the straps so Clarke’s boot is secure.  
Clarke slowly looks up from her boot, taking in the toned figure squatting before her, and she gulps when her eyes settle on the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

 _Well, that answers my first question…_ A flush starts spreading from her chest, up her neck and to her cheeks.

‘Thanks’ she mumbles.

 _Stop staring, look elsewhere…_ her gaze then settles on the instructors plump lips, currently one corner pulled up into a smirk.

 _Damn it, not there!_ she thinks as she feels her cheeks turn a shade darker.

_What is wrong with me?!_

‘No worries’ Lexa smirks as she quirks an eyebrow and nimbly stands up, quickly moving to help Finn.

‘Excellent, you’re all done.’

She moves back to the front so she can address the whole group.

‘So, now you’re all ready, I think it’s time you get a feel for moving on the board. Stand up carefully, and push yourself along a little to experience it. Once you’ve built up your confidence, try putting your loose foot in the middle of the bindings so you’re gliding without any support.’

Lexa helps up one of the ladies in the group who is laughing with her friends at her attempts to get up.  
Clarke does as she’s told and clumsily pushes herself to a standing position. Finn is beside her, pushing himself along quite quickly. His face breaks into a giant grin as he gets a bit of speed and he puts his other foot on the board… but his boot catches and he’s sent sprawling across the snow.

Clarke giggles at the shocked expression on his face, which quickly turns to a laugh and she struggles to push herself over to help him up.

‘Are you okay?’ she asks, still laughing as she reaches her hands out to pull him up.

‘Sure, just wounded pride’ he says, taking Clarke’s hand and pushing himself with the other.

As he stands up, Clarke wobbles and lands on her bum hard.

‘Owww’ she says with a frown as rubs her butt.

‘Here, let me’ and she sees a slim fingered hand reaching down in front of her face.  
Clarke takes it, and gasps a little, surprised at the warmth it contains.

Lexa swiftly pulls her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather, and all too soon lets go of Clarke’s hand. To Clarke’s surprise, she feels a little disappointment as the warmth disappears.

‘I think you may have your board on the wrong foot’ Lexa says, looking down at Clarke’s feet.

Clarke’s face screws up in confusion.

‘How so? I did the same as everyone else’ she says.

Lexa chuckles softly; she’s amused by the blondes expression.

‘Don’t worry, you’re not doing it wrong. However, it may be that your dominant foot is your right, not your left’ as Lexa speaks she bends down to unclip Clarkes left boot.

‘Here, put your right foot on the board instead’ she says as she offers her shoulder, so Clarke can hold on to it whilst transferring her foot.

Clarke obeys, her right hand gripping Lexa’s toned upper arm.

Clarke gulps. _Yep, she definitely works out._

Once her foot settles, Lexa gently takes Clarke’s hand off her shoulder and grips it as she slowly bends down to clip in Clarke’s right boot to the board.

‘There, try that instead’ she says with a smile, looking directly into Clarke’s eyes as she slowly releases her hand.

Wordlessly, Clarke pushes off and finds it much easier, beginning to feel much more at ease as she glides across the snow.

‘Look at me Finn!’ she gleefully shrieks as she whizzes past him as he’s sitting on his bum. legs bent and arms casually resting on his knees.  
Finn laughs, a look of admiration.

‘Way to go Clarke!’ he shouts, laughing as she goes.

Lexa watches, arms crossed and a soft smile on her face.

Clarke grinds to a halt and clumsily puts her unattached foot down on the snow to steady herself, nearly toppling over. She laughs, cheeks flushing as she pulls her hat off so that the rest of her blonde curls tumble around her shoulders.  
Lexa walks over to her clapping, a smiling expression on her face that Clarke can’t read but it makes her feel good.

‘So you’re definitely goofy’ she says as she stops in front of Clarke.

Clarke stares up at her, a look of defiance setting on her face as she puts her hands on her hips.

‘I am not goofy!’ she says incredulously.

Lexa laughs. ‘Not like that, I meant your stance. The rest of the group are regular as they all feel comfortable with their left foot clipped on. But you’ she points at Clarkes feet ‘are goofy, because you’re the opposite. Like me’ she says smiling.

Clarke immediately feels embarrassed, her hands dropping to her sides.

‘Oh, I thought you meant I looked goofy’ she mumbles, cheeks burning.

‘You? Never. You‘re far too cute‘ Lexa says with a grin and a cheeky wink and turns on her heel, leaving Clarke staring at her dumbly.

 

 

 

‘That was so much fun!’ Clarke excitedly says to Finn as they walk back to the equipment hire building, bodies feeling bruised already.

‘It was alright’ Finn mumbles, pouting slightly.

For the rest of the lesson, Clarke had quickly picked up the basics, intently listening to every bit of instruction that came out of Lexa’s gorgeous mouth.  
Finn, however, had spent most of it on his butt, feeling more and more dejected as he couldn’t get the hang of it.

‘Aaaw, is someone grumpy because they weren’t as awesome as me?’ Clarke teases in a silly voice, gently squeezing Finns bicep. Despite her gloating, Finn smiles and pushes her gently.

‘Modesty was always one of your best features’ he jokes sarcastically.

‘We definitely have to do that again though, it was great!’ Clarke enthuses, pushing on the glass door to the building.

Inside it was quite busy, people jostling for space as everyone tries to remove various bits of equipment. Finn and Clarke queue patiently, shuffling forward slowly. Out the corner of her eye, Clarke glimpses a flash of blue and sees a slim brunette, dark curls now tumbling down the back of her coat, obscuring the large white letters so you can just read ‘SNOWBOARD INSTRUCTOR’.

Clarke feels her tummy flip as she watches her walk to the counter and neatly jump over, followed by the dark muscly guy, Lincoln, was it? They disappear into a side room and Clarke can see them laughing in conversation with one another.

As they near the front of the queue, Clarke sees Lexa leave the side room and begin chatting to the girl serving, helping her with the equipment as she ticks it off the list.

‘Hey, fancy seeing you here’ Lexa smirks, eyes crinkling at them both as they reach the front of the line.

Finn laughs as he hands the boots and boards over.

‘Sorry, could I take your names so I can cross you off the list?’ Lexa asks, the pen in her hand hovering over the printed list of names before her.

‘Sure, it’s Finn Collins and Clarke Griffin’ Finn answers diligently.

‘Finn and Clarke, Finn and Clarke…’ she repeats quietly as her green eyes scan the list quickly, finger moving down the page.

‘Aha, here you are Finn’ she crosses his name out ‘and Clarke’ and she looks straight up at Clarke as she says it.

The way Lexa says Clarke’s name has her tummy flipping all over again, and she stares into the conifer green eyes just inches from her face.  
Lexa puts the pen down and grabs the boots, handing them to the other girl who had just reappeared beside her.

‘So did you guys enjoy it?’ she asks earnestly, eyebrows raised.

‘Um yeah, I thought it was okay, although a little frustrating. Clarke however, loved it, didn’t you?’ Finn says looking at his girlfriend fondly.

‘It was amazing, I am definitely coming back’ she said with a smile, looking between Finn and Lexa.

‘I don’t think I will be, I already ache!’ Finn grumbles but with a smile on his face.

Lexa laughed ‘Well, may we meet again, Clarke’ and she looks directly into Clarke’s deep blue eyes a soft smile on her lips as Clarke gives a gentle nod.

The couple say their goodbyes and turn to leave, Lexa watching Clarke’s receding figure with a sultry look on her face.

‘Well well, looks like Lexies got a friend. And a hot one at that’ Lincoln says into Lexa’s ear, making Lexa jump.

‘Yeah yeah, she’s hot, whatever. I’ve been watching people fall over all morning, this job has to have some perks’ Lexa says batting him away as he walks off chuckling.

 

‘And she is definitely one of them’ Lexa murmurs under her breath seconds later, her mind immediately returning to that time five months ago when she first laid eyes on Clarke’s gorgeous face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it guys!
> 
> Stay tuned for part three...


End file.
